


Love at first Fiend

by becky69lu



Category: Making Fiends
Genre: Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Enemies to Lovers, F/F, First Crush, Growing Up Together, age fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-08
Updated: 2018-07-08
Packaged: 2019-06-07 00:18:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,187
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15206660
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/becky69lu/pseuds/becky69lu
Summary: Vendetta resented Charlotte since she moved to Clamburg.Charlotte's just happy to have a friend.





	Love at first Fiend

When Vendetta entered preschool, her parents noticed something was off about their daughter. 

She was a loner, preferring to play by herself then with the other kids. 

When she did play with other children, she made up games about monsters and ghouls, anything supernatural she could think of. Other kids found this strange, and often avoided her.

Somewhere in Vermont another girl entered preschool too. 

She had a big heart that she wanted to share with her peers.   
She laughed and asked every child in the room to be her friend. She ended up playing alone on the jungle gym, a smile still on her face.

 

At age 6, Vendetta got suspended from elementary school for beating up another child. When asked why she did it, she stated they deserved it for mistreating her.

Viktor and Violetta realized the bullying was a problem, yet did nothing to stop it.

Charlotte was 6 when she moved in with her grandma. She was so excited that she could be this close with someone she loved seeing. She grew curious though.  
"Where did mommy and daddy go?" 

Her grandmother hesitantly laughed and said they were astronauts and on a long mission.

She found it funny, she thought her mother was a baker and her father was in business. She was just happy for them.

 

The town of Clamburg was soon cut off from the outside when fiendish beings took over the town. 

While residents screamed and ran as buildings were destroyed and caught fire, 9 year old Vendetta held her stomach from laughing too hard.

Vermont was starting to take a tole on Charlotte as her grandma noticed. Her smile was slowly fading and she stopped her efforts to be friends with classmates that tried so desperately to get away from her. Charlene knew her granddaughter needed a change.

 

Charlotte, a bubbly blonde haired girl moved to Clamburg 2 years later, bringing light into the chaotic world Vendetta created. 

She came to class with a blue bow in her hair, wearing a blue short sleeve dress and a smile that threw off the miserable class, including Vendetta when she entered the room.

"Vendetta? That's a pretty name. Is it French?" The Bulgarian girl only squinted her eyes at the smiling girl before her. 

From that day out, she vowed to destroy Charlotte.  
Charlotte was so happy to be in Clamburg. A lot of recess, giant cats, and a pretty girl to be her friend. It was a package deal she fell in love with. 

 

Another 2 years past, and Vendetta could only place the thrumming in her heart at the sight of her sworn enemy as hatred. 

The blush in her cheeks she determined was unlimited rage, and when Grudge her gigantic hamster suggested it was something else she denied and made more fiends.

She soon realized that no matter how many fiends she made, the size, the shape, or the kind of fiend, Charlotte always came out of the situation unharmed and as happy as ever.

'There was no point in trying to destroy something indestructible.' She reasoned in her head.

So why did it feel like if she stopped trying to destroy her enemy, the world would end? 

Why did her stomach drop and her whole body dread the idea of distancing herself from Charlotte?

Charlotte was no stranger to her feelings. 

All she knew was that it felt so right to be next to Vendetta no matter the cost. She couldn't help smiling around the black haired girl. 

She made each day more fun for the bubbly girl and was so giddy at the idea of her being her first friend.

 

At 16 years old Vendetta was noticing Charlotte more and more. 

Her blonde hair was longer, cascading down her back in small curls. Her features were softer, her baby blue eyes shining brightly in the dark town that has yet to dim them. Her smile was as abundant as ever and Vendetta was finding it hard to believe that it was aimed at her more times than not.

Her voice got softer and less high-pitched which made her more tolerable to be around. She wore mascara and lip gloss, making the Bulgarian girl curse and look away. The blonde girl also grew curves and breasts making Vendetta very aware of her sexuality.

Charlotte's personality shifted a bit as well.   
Instead of being where she was unwanted, or very annoying about how much she loved everything, she grew more respectful and reserved. She kept her kind words and smile, but it was much more dialed back then when they were children.

Through all of this though, they kept their sworn enemy status. 

Charlotte would try to keep Vendettas attention by constantly small talking with her at school, regardless of Vendetta was receptive to it or not. 

Vendetta scoffed. As if Charlotte needed to try to keep her attention. She could completely stop talking to Vendetta and she would still notice Charlotte like a sore thumb.

The black haired girl often wondered why Charlotte tried so hard to talk to her considering she was one of the most unpleasant people around. She filled her head with stupid thoughts like, 'Maybe she likes you.' 

She kept her mind off of it by making fiends.

"Good morning Ven." Charlotte took her spot near Vendetta at their high school. 

She rolled her emerald eyes. "Don't call me that." She grunted.

The blue eyed girl only smiled at her, and Vendetta cursed the part of her that thought it was cute.

Charlotte tried so hard to keep Vendettas attention on her. 

They looked older, and Charlotte was not oblivious to the Bulgarian girls appearance. 

She grew slimmer and taller, having the height advantage between the two of 4 inches. Her eyes grew deep, and her pale skin gained more freckles. 

Her straight black hair grew longer as well, coming to her mid back. She kept her hair in the same pigtails, though they were more loose.

She wore a dark green sweater most days with a black skirt and matching tights. 

She was absolutely gorgeous. 

Anyone would be lucky to have her as a friend. She thought everyone was just as aware of the grim girls beauty, and knew that anytime now someone would befriend Vendetta and Charlotte would be forgotten.

The thought devastated her, remembering how she felt that one time Vendetta was friends with Marion. She knew she really liked Vendetta, but thought that was normal behavior of a friend. 

It was normal to stare at your friends right? It was normal to wish to be closer to your friends, hold their hands, and kiss them right?

 

Only a year later did Vendetta accept her cursed feelings.

"Hamster, I have a crush on Charlotte." 

Grudge rolled his eyes and grunted which translated to, 'I know.' 

She proceeded to scream into a pillow for the next hour.

Accepting her feelings was probably the worst decision Vendetta ever made.

They were 17, and boys started taking a liking to Charlotte. 

Any school project that came up, Mort was the first to ask Charlotte to be his partner. When they worked together Charlotte would laugh at something he said and he'd blush, rubbing his head.

It made Vendetta sick.

After banning school projects, she hoped it'd be the end of boys talking to Charlotte.

She was wrong when on more than one occasion a random boy in the class would ask Charlotte out. 

Vendetta got confused when Charlotte turned them down, but would be filled with glee and send a fiend after the boy the following day. 

'It is what he deserves.'

Boys kept asking Charlotte out, and the girl couldn't help feeling nothing for them.

'Why don't I like any of them? Is something wrong with me?'

She read in romance novels the feeling of butterflies erupting in your stomach when you liked a boy, and how the world would feel lighter.

She never felt those things around boys. She felt like they were just her friends, but even that didn't sound right. When she turned a boy down, he'd stop talking to her. 

She was confused because the only time she felt light or like a butterfly was trying to get out of her stomach was when around Vendetta.

'Oh.' 

Vendetta was smug. 

The buffoons stopped harassing Charlotte and the world was in order again. Charlotte would do something to get Vendettas attention, she'd give back a snide remark, and repeat.

Although the fiends she made for Charlotte reduced significantly, she still immensely enjoyed verbal confrontation with the girl. 

Vendetta was reading a magazine in class while the rest of the unfortunate beings were doing Algebra. She heard footsteps approach the desk next to hers, yet kept her attention on the magazine.

"Hey, Charlotte." She heard the nasally voice of Marvin and scrunched up her nose in disgust. 

He was one of the weakest people in town. 

'It'd be easy to destroy him if I wanted to.' She thought.

"Oh, hi Marvin!" She could hear the cheer in the girls voice.

"So, um, I was wondering if you wanted to watch a movie, with me. Like a, um, date."

At this point, Vendetta slowly removed the magazine from her face, glancing to her left.

Charlotte's smile dropped and she shifted a little in her seat. 

Marvin looked just as nervous, a blush taking over his cheeks.

"Oh, I'm sorry Marvin. I don't like you like that, but I appreciate the offer." 

Both girls were a bit confused when suddenly he looked no longer nervous, but angry.

"How come? Is it because you're gay or something?" The whole class went silent as a big blush overtook Charlotte's features. 

Vendetta squinted her eyes at Marvin. 

"Oh! N-no, that's not it!" 

The classroom watched as Charlotte struggled to defend herself. 

Vendetta gave a single look to Grudge and the classes attention shifted when Marvin was thrown out of the open window in the classroom. 

"Anyone else feel stupid enough to disturb me from my magazine?!" Her eyes scanned the class as every head shook no and returned to their work in silence.

Her emerald eyes landed on Charlotte who was smiling at her with gratitude. Vendetta huffed and hid her blush behind the magazine.

Charlotte lied. 

She was gay. So gay. 

After being friends with Vendetta all these years, she knew the grim girl was protecting her. Hell, maybe she even knew Charlotte was lying. 

All the blonde knew was her heart was set on Vendetta, and Vendetta alone.

Marvin didn't come to school for the next month. When he came back he carried crutches and steered clear of Charlotte. Both girls were thankful.

 

Graduation came around and Vendetta set off a final fiend on the school. 

As the rest of her classmates ran in terror, holding their gowns and caps, Charlotte was giggling with glee and throwing her cap in the air. 

The blue eyed girl spotted Vendetta watching and pulled her out of the shadows, begging her to join in her fun for the final time as classmates. 

The Bulgarian girl should've denied, instead rolling her eyes and throwing her cap far in the air as Charlotte's eyes glimmered in pride. 

 

Turns out, it wasn't their last time as classmates. 

Vendettas dictatorship made it so none of their fellow graduates could take off for college anywhere else in the country. 

Instead Vendetta had her fiends build a community college, making everyone classmates once more.

When asked why, Vendetta told everyone it wasn't their business.

She knew the reason deep down as she glanced at the smiling blonde left of her.

 

At 20 years old, Vendetta was studying Biology as her major. 

She enjoyed her studies, although she knew she could've skipped school if she wanted to. Her family was well off and the town was at her feet. 

Grudge teased her saying she was only at school because Charlotte was.

Vendetta stuck her index finger in her mouth making a grossed out face. 

"That stupid blue girl is becoming a teacher. If I was there for her, I wouldn't be studying Biology you stupid hamster."

He only rolled his eyes and grunted.

Charlotte was an Education major, and super excited. 

The career matched her personality and she knew she'd be good at it. The only downside was Vendetta was no longer in the majority of her classes. She kept her smile up though, and tried making new friends with her fellow future teachers.

 

The next month classmates were giggling as Charlotte entered her math class.

"Good morning Maggie! Why's everyone laughing?" 

She took her spot next to the classmate shes known since elementary. 

The girl remained sad throughout school so she only sighed and passed Charlotte a piece of copy paper. 

Her bright eyes scanned the page and she let out a horrified gasp. "This was my diary from high school! How did it get out?" 

Maggie shrugged and then opened up a textbook.

The rest of the class openly laughed at Charlotte being distraught. The page copied was a deep description of her crush on Vendetta.

"Charlotte the lesbian! Who knew!" A classmate shouted out.

"All of us!" The room erupted in laughter and Charlotte ran out as the professor came in.

She spent the day at home openly sobbing into a pillow as her grandmother rubbed her back.

 

Although the copy of Charlotte's diary was all anyone talked about that day, no one dared to say anything to Vendetta. 

The grim woman carried a deep scowl the whole day and anyone who even so much as giggled was given a look that could kill. 

Even though Vendettas appearance made her look unhappy about what circulated, she felt different inside. Her heart felt light and happy making her want to scream into a void for eternity.

She was pleased her feelings were returned, but felt like it was no one else's business. 

In the middle of the hallway she stood up on Grudges shoulders with a megaphone. 

"Attention stupid people! Any copy of this journal must and WILL be given to me or Grudge right now! I'm the only one who is allowed to enjoy other peoples misery and anyone who even makes a peep about this will disappear forever! That is all." 

The next day at school was much more quiet than Charlotte was used to. 

All heads were down and no one dared meeting her eyes. She was confused, but relieved no one else was speaking about what happened yesterday.

Science class was the only class she had with Vendetta that quarter. Charlotte considered skipping. 

'That's not like me though.' She shook her head and kept up a smile as she entered the room. 

Vendetta was waiting at her desk. She approached with a smile and greeted her.

"Hi Vendetta!"   
The girl only squinted her eyes as Charlotte took a seat. 

"I have heard of what happened."  
Charlotte's smile wavered slightly. "Oh, what happened?" 

Vendetta rolled her eyes and Charlotte blushed.

"Your diary spreading. The situation has been defused, but don't think I don't take immense satisfaction in your suffering."   
A genuine smile overtook Charlotte's features. "Wow, thank you Vendetta. You're so kind to me." 

A few classmates coughed and another blush overtook the girls features.

"Don't get used to it." She grunted.

It went silent for a moment. Charlotte thought about all the things Vendetta would say about the diary. Maybe she returned her feelings and was beating around the bush to ask her out? 

"Is that it?" Charlotte asked, making her voice sound lighter.

Vendetta scowled. "Yes. Now leave me alone stupid girl." She took her spot to her right as usual, and Charlotte giggled.

She didn't hate her, like she thought she might. She was a little disappointed she didn't ask her out. Maybe she was waiting till they were alone. Charlotte knows how she hates crowds. She got so lost in her thoughts, she never realized she was humming happily.

Vendetta never confronted her about what was in the diary. Her self-esteem was shit and she couldn't fathom that someone could like her. Especially someone she treated poorly. 

'She's just delusional.' She convinced herself.

She focused on her studies.

 

Vendetta was 25 and aimless. 

She was home all the time, and when she did go out she used the same antics on the town. There was only so many times a scream of terror would thrill her. 

She was depressed. Grudge took a notice and grunted at her one day. 

"Stupid hamster, what do you want?" She asked, flipping through the same four channels on TV. 

He grunted again and the girl raised an eyebrow. "Go out? Where?" 

Another grunt.  
"A surprise?" It was quiet for a moment. "..Alright. Better not be something I hate or I swear-" Grudge rolled his eyes and pushed her to the stairs to go get dressed. 

"..What're we doing here?" Vendetta asked as they got out of the car. 

They were at their old elementary school. The playground carried the same equipment, looking much more worn down than before. A few of her old fiends that still hung around the school greeted her happily with chirps and pets.

She swatted the fiends away, carrying a small smile. 

Grudge grabbed her hand gently, leading her to room 4. 

"Ughhh.. Did you just bring me here for a nostalgia trip? This will only make me feel worse you stupid-" 

He opened the door and pushed her gently inside. She flushed as all attention in the room shifted onto her. 

A bunch of little kids filled the seats her class used to sit in. Her eyes were immediately directed to the room itself.

It was so different. The walls were painted a bright blue and the floors looked cleaner. The dirty brown carpet was replaced with a clean grey carpet. 

Most noticeable was the artwork and posters surrounding the room. They were colorful and bright, bringing life to such a dead room.

"Vendetta..?" 

Her attention shifted to the woman standing in front of the kids, where Mr. Milk used to be.

"Charlotte?" 

Both women were surprised to see each other. Last time they saw each other was at graduation. 

Charlotte looked vibrant as ever, wearing a blue dress with a matching ribbon in her hair that replaced the bow. 

Her makeup was different, wearing a small line of eyeliner and mascara with bright red lipstick. 

She was gorgeous.

Charlotte felt the same way about Vendetta. 

She looked older, but not in a bad way. She looked grown up. She blushed, seeing her hair down for the first time. It was straight and came down to below her breasts. She could see why she kept it up, as pieces were falling in front of her eyes. 

She was wearing a black sweatshirt and skinny jeans which showed off her tall and slim figure.

She snapped out of her fixation, looking to her class. 

"Excuse me for a moment, my lovelies. Talk amongst yourself's if you want." 

She started walking toward the door where Vendetta was, snapping the Bulgarian out of her trance too. They both exited the room, the blonde shutting the door quietly behind them.

She was startled as the girl jumped on her with a big hug.

"Oh my goodness Vendetta! What are you doing here? I haven't seen you in forever!" 

The hug admittedly felt good, but she couldn't help the part of her that gently leaned out of it to protect her dignity. Her whole body felt lighter at seeing Charlotte once again and it was high school all over again.

Her eyes looked to Grudge who grunted and walked away, giving them privacy.

Charlotte's hands never fully left Vendettas body, instead resting at her forearms. Vendetta ignored it.

"That stupid hamster brought me here." She replied.

Charlotte laughed and Vendetta could cry.   
"Same old Vendetta." Her eyes lowered to the ground for a moment.  
"I-I've missed you." 

The woman's stomach dropped and her heart started beating faster.

"Of course you would, you stupid blue girl."   
Charlotte smiled. "Did.. Did you miss me?" Vendetta scowled. 

"Admittedly things were more.. boring without you around. I had no one to destroy." 

She was suddenly pulled into another hug. It was more gentle than before and somehow Vendettas face ended up in Charlotte's neck. The shorter girl smelled like flowers and candy. She stayed in the hug.

 

Another year past and Vendetta felt happy. 

Charlotte made a habit to stop by her house at least once a week, mainly on weekends, to annoy her.

Grudge grunted and Vendetta doesn't deny letting her in willingly. 

They talked and shared stories about their lives out of college. "How did you manage to get room four?" Vendetta asks one day about her teaching job. "Didn't you know? Mr. Milk died." 

"Oh." 

Vendetta was too busy at the time holing herself up in her house to know he passed away. She couldn't help feeling remorse in her heart.

"I was applying at the time and they gave me his room." 

She nodded thoughtfully. "Vendetta?" She hummed.

A soft hand was placed on her shoulder. "Don't worry about it, okay? He always wanted to be a Swiss banker. I'm sure hes doing that in the sky right now." 

The way Charlotte's baby blue eyes were shining at hers ignited something inside her. How her hand was holding onto her shoulder so delicately like a fine work of art made her skin boil beneath the surface. She leaned forward on the couch, taking Charlotte's lips with hers.

The woman let out a sound of surprise at the contact, but Vendetta remained blissfully unaware.

Her lips were so soft and she could feel the lip gloss that was there before. She noticed however, her contact wasn't returned. Embarrassment and shame flooded her body. 

'Now who's stupid, stupid!?'

Of course she didn't like her like that. She might've in high school, but times changed. 

She was just about to pull away when two trembling hands grabbed onto her shirt collar, pulling her back in. 

Vendetta melted into it, her own hands wrapping around the woman's waist. 

Her heart was pounding in her ears and everything felt so hot and new. Her skin was on fire as Charlotte's arms wrapped around her neck once she was confident Vendetta wasn't going to pull away. 

They held onto each other tightly as if the world would end if they let go. 

When they finally did pull apart, Vendetta took great satisfaction in how mussed up Charlotte looked.   
Her hair was more wild looking and her lip gloss was smudged around her mouth. Her cheeks were bright red and she was taking deep breaths.

She was surprised by the tears in Charlotte's eyes however. 

"C-Charlotte?" Her blue eyes met her own emerald eyes and Vendetta thought of all the things that could go wrong. Maybe she instantly regretted it and Vendetta would be embarrassed until the end of time.

"I'm so happy Vendetta!" She captured her in a tight hug, one that Vendetta couldn't have gotten out of even if she wanted to.

"I suppose I share your sentiment." She boldly wiped stray tears off of Charlotte's cheeks making the other woman blush.

Her tiny hands reached out for Vendettas, grasping them tightly and bringing it to her heart.

"I've been in love with you since we were kids!" She smiled brightly, making a warm fuzzy feeling settle in her heart.

"I.. love you too, Charlotte." A few more tears leaked out of Charlotte's eyes at the words.

She never heard the grim woman say something so wonderful before.

 

They were 27 when Charlotte moved into Vendettas house. 

She added her things to Vendettas bedroom, putting flower pots at the window and Buttons II's bed next to theirs.

The Gothic woman protested some things like painting the house or adding decorations outside. They ended up compromising, and all happy things Charlotte had remained inside for privacy purposes. 

Vendetta remained at home, though she did occasionally stop by the elementary school out of boredom. Charlotte would tease her saying, "What, so you're not happy to see me?" and frowning. 

The children that once feared the sight of Vendetta came running at her for hugs when she visited the classroom. 

She would grumble and demand the gremlins remove themselves or she'd sick a fiend on them.   
Both parties knew that wasn't true though.

 

At 29 years old Charlotte proposed to Vendetta outside the classroom she worked at stating, "This is where I fell in love with you." 

The Gothic woman of course said yes. 

They didn't have a wedding, instead having a small ceremony at their home. Grudge and Vendettas parents came, but this time in their regular human size. Charlotte brought her grandmothers ashes, placing them on the table next to them.

And as they exchanged their 'I do's', both women fell in love all over again.

They were happy and in love, all because of a faithful meeting at Charlotte's classroom. 

Vendetta thanked Grudge.

**Author's Note:**

> This was a show I grew up watching, but I forgot all about it until recently. I saw the intro song in a video and fell in love all over again! Now though as an (almost) adult, I ship Charlotte and Vendetta? Sorry if that's weird to some of you, but to me this whole 'ugh I want to destroy you!' thing reminds me of a child pushing their crush because they don't know how to deal with their feelings. Anyways, I hoped you enjoyed this story! I might write more Making Fiends in the future, idk yet.


End file.
